


Yksin et ole ikinä

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Lammio, Drunk Sex, Ei ihan umpikännistä mutta pieni hiprakka, Hurt No Comfort, Lack of Communication, Lammion koira mainitaan, M/M, Minor Violence, Monsters, Other, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Smoking
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Viisi kertaa kun Lammio näkee metsistössä jotain merkillistä ja yksi kerta kun hän saa tavallaan vastauksia
Relationships: Lammio/Monster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Yksin et ole ikinä

**Author's Note:**

> Tuntsa fandomiin ei ole vielä rantautunut hirviöiden naittelu, joten kannoin korteni kekoon. Eka ficci tässä fandomissa, älkää tappako  
> Tuntemattoman hahmot on Väpän, hirviö minun  
> En saa tästä rahaa, iloa vaan

Lammio istui kaadetun puun rungolla korsun takana, polttanen kitkerää tupakkaansa. Upseeri oli istunut siinä jo monen samanlaisen syöpätikun ajan, ja niistä lähtevä nikotiini hänen veressään, sai pahan maun nousemaan hänen kurkkuunsa. Ei hän itsekkään aivan kunnolla ymmärtänyt miksi hän oli näin kauan täällä istua kököttänyt. Varmaan jokin yhdistelmä Rokan niskoilua ja Honkajoen yleistä asennetta. Kyllä Lammio oli siihen yrittänyt tottua, mutta jokin miehen kielenkäytössä aiheutti hänelle vain lisää ryppyjä, Rokasta nyt puhumattakaan. Hän hieroi silmiään väsyneesti, ehkä sitä voisi yrittää nukkua kunnolla edes yhden yön. Upseeri oli juuri ottamasta taskustaan viidettä tupakkaansa, kun hän näki silmäkulmassaan liikettä. Hän nosti rivakasti päätään ja katsoi pitkien mäntypuiden syvyyksiin. Noustuaan ylös, hän nappasi pistoolinsa sen laukusta, ja tähtäsi tietyn puun suuntaan. Ei monenkaan metrin päästä sieltä missä hän oli juuri polttanut, pilkisti puun takaa hitaasti esille tullut käsi. Ryssäkö se oli? Pakko sen oli olla, eivät omat piiloutuneet mäntyjen taakse omilla alueillaan. Lammio avasi suunsa käskeäkseen tunkeilijan poistuvan piilostaan, mutta sanat takertuivat syvälle kurkkuun ja ulos asti pääsi vain hiljainen valitus. Miehen suu avautui ja sulkeutui äänettömästi kuin maalle eksynyt kala. Käsi ei ollut enää yksin. Sen kaveriksi oli ilmestynyt yksi kerrallaan kymmeniä lisää, niiden asettuessa toistensa viereen kuin jonoksi puuta ylöspäin. Niiden iho oli harmahtavaa ja vaikutti enemmän kuivuneelta nahalta kuin iholta. Lammio otti varovaisen askeleen taaksepäin. Raajojen jono ylettyi lähes puoleenväliin korkean männyn latvaa. Ei tuo voinut olla ihminen. Mikä tahansa se oli, ei hän sitä yksin voinut vastaan tapella. Oman sydämen lyönti kaikui korvissa, hengityksen muuttuessa nopeaksi ja hätäiseksi. Ei hän ole varmaan eläissään kokenut tämän kaltaista puhdasta kaiken vallitsevaa pelkoa. Upseeri otti toisen hitaan askeleen poispäin, mutta kolmas askel asettui kesäauringon kuivaamaan risuun. Kovaääninen katkaisu kaikui aamun hiljaisessa metsässä. Edes linnut eivät laulaneet, koko maailma tuntui seisovan paikoillaan. Mies seisoi paikallaan paniikista jännittyneenä, jalat tuntuivat painavilta kuin tiilet. Äänen kuultuaan useat olennon raajat liikahtivat, huomatessaan ettei tämä ollutkaan yksin. Lammio valmistautui jo ampumaan vaikka hikisissä käsissä olevaa pistoolia oli hankala pitää suorassa, puhumattakaan sillä ampumisesta. Tekisikö se edes mitään tuonkaltaista vastaan? Siihen hän ei saanut vastausta, käsien hävitessä isona kasana jonnekkin takaisin metsän syvyyksiin. Lammio ei jäänyt tutkimaan mihin tuo meni, jalat olivat jo täydessä juoksussa ennen kuin hän tiesi minne oli edes matkalla.

Ei niistä niin toivotuista yöunista mitään tullut tulevinakaan öinä. Näyt harmaista nahkaisista käsistä ja niiden mahdollisista omistajista olivat tunkeutuneet syvälle upseerin aivoihin, ja jättäneen juurensa sinne tiukasti kiinni. Tuntui että jokaisena yönä otuksen muoto muuttui pahemmaksi kuin edellisessä painajaisessa. Lammio oli herännyt lukemattomia kertoja kylmässä hiessä haukkoen henkeään kuin olisi ensimmäinen kerta kun hän olisi sitä keuhkoihinsa saanut. Huomattuaan isänsä levottomuuden, Lammion koira, Mauri tepasteli kiivaasti hengittävän miehen sängyn viereen, ja nuolaisi lempeästi hänen kättään. Hetken rauhoituttuaan, ylpeä upseeri siirtyi kevyesti silittämään Maurin päätä. Tämä otti eleen merkkinä siitä että nyt oli hyvä hetki hypätä isän jalkojen päälle nukkumaan. Lammio huokaisi lempeästi ja asettui hitaasti itsekin takaisin makuulle. Hiestä vieläkin nihkeät lakanat tarttuivat ikävästi paljaaseen ihoon, hänen pitäisi taas kerran vaihtaa ne aamulla. Mies käänsi kylkeään, herättäen Maurin. Koira heilautti päätään ja hyppäsi takaisin puiselle lattialle. Tämän suuntaessa kohti korsun ovea, terävät kynnet raapivat lattiaa mutta niistä lähtenyt ääni lähes hukkui katosta kulkeutuvaan epätasaiseen rapinaan. Merkillistä, milloinkohan oli alkanut sataa? Taivas oli ollut vielä illalla kirkas. Ovelta kuului hiljainen vinkuna. Mauri taisi haluta ulos. Lammio veti syvään henkeä ja nousi laiskasti istumaan. Lattia tuntui jääkylmältä paljaita jalkoja vasten. Kylmä vire kulki ylös miehen selkärankaa. Hän hapuili pimeässä ja nappasi päälleen ensimmäisen vaatekappaleen minkä löysi. Mantteli olillaan, upseeri käveli ovelle rivakkain askelin. Mauri oli häntä jo odottamassa kärsimättömänä. Ruostuneet ovensaranat narisivat uhkaavasti avautuessaan. Ulkopuolelta saapuva kylmä tuulen puuska tuntui kulkeutuvan luihin asti. Mauri otti innoissaan muutaman askeleen ulos talosta kunnes hän pysähtyi kuin seinään. Tämän katse kiinnittyi johonkin pimeydessä, aivan kuin hän näkisi jotain jota Lammio ei ollut huomannut. Äänekäs murina kaikui yön pimeydessä. Oliko se Mauri joka murisi, vai se mitä tämä näki? Katolta kuulunut ropina jatkui yhä. Ulkona ei satanut, ja talon ympärillä oleva sammal näytti kuivuneelta. Mauri haukahti jonnekkin pimeyteen. Aivan kuin tämä olisi pannut merkille jotain kamalaa, hän vinkui kivuliaasti ja säntäsi takaisin sisälle avoimesta ovesta, häntä takajalkojensa välissä. Lammio katsoi ympärilleen, silmät suurina kuin lautaset. Metsästä ei kuulunut ääntäkään, lukuun ottamatta katolta tulevaa rapinaa, mutta kuin tyhjästä tuokin ääni hävisi. Lammio olisi halunnut tietää mikä äänen oli aiheuttanut, mutta hänen kehonsa oli taas kerran kauhusta jäätynyt. Ei mies olisi varmaa siitä koko yönä olisi pois lähtenyt, ellei tämän kaulalle olisi kiemurrellut jotain kylmää. Sillä oli sormet kuin ihmisellä, vaikka koko raaja mateli eteenpäin kuin kyykäärme. Hänen kaulansa molemmille puolille luikerteli nahkainen sormi, antamatta vielä yhtään painoa. Kun miehen kaulaa raapaisi jokin terävä, sai Lammio vihdoin itsensä liikkeelle. Oven hän läimäytti kiinni niin kovaa kuin suinkin tärisevät kädet jaksoivat, asettaen vielä tämän hakaan. Siihen hän lysähti lattialle ja istui liikkumatta kunnes ikkunasta säteilevä valo oli valaissut kaiken hänen ympärillään. Kaula tuntui märältä.

Aamulla lääkintäteltta käynnin johdosta selvisi millaista vahinkoa oli syntynyt. Leuan alle ilmestynyt haava ei ollut kovin syvä, joten sen hoito oli helppoa ja nopeaa. Kymmenen minuuttia hän lääkäreiden luona viipyi ennen kun upseeri päästettiin lähtemään, eihän mokoma naarmu ohutta sidettä parempaa tarvinnut. Vaikka tapaamisesta jääneet haavat eivät olleet vakavat, niiden jättämä jälki Lammion aivoihin oli sitäkin syvempi. Yöunet hän oli unohtanut lähes aivan täysin, jokaisella kerralla kun hän päänsä laski tyynyyn, häntä valvottivat ennestään pahemmat painajaiset. Muisto kylmistä luikertelevistä sormista ja kymmenistä harmahtuneista käsistä oli tarraantunut tiukasti kiinni Lammioon, eikä halunnut päästää irti. Tuon yön jälkeen hän oli pitänyt öisin ovensa visusti lukossa, ja huolehtinut entistä tarkemmin ettei Mauri jäänyt yöksi ulos. Upseeri oli myös alkanut kulkemaan joukossa muiden kanssa aina kun mahdollista. Kariluoto oli hänelle yleisintä matka seuraa, olihan tämä yksi harvoista joka hänen käytöstään jaksoi katsoa. Kaikki tuntui taas lähes rauhalliselta. Ainakin ensimmäisen viikon. Lammio suuntasi kohti korsua palaveriin muiden upseerien kanssa, kun hän huomasi taas kerran silmäkulmastaan jotain. Noin 20 metrin päässä oli pieni metsä aukio josta hän nyt havaitsi pientä liikettä. Miehen vierellä kävelevät Kariluoto ja Koskela huomasivat tämän myös. Ryhmä ryssiä, vähintään viisi, mahdollisesti vielä enemmän. Kolmikko painautui matalaksi puolukanvarpuja vasten, ottaen aseet selästään. Lammio kirosi äänettömästi omaa asettomuuttaan. Kun Kariluoto ja Koskela tähtäsivät vihollisen suuntaan ja nousivat, metsä aukio oli tyhjä. Hitaasti ja varovasti, kolmikko kävelivät eteenpäin. Tunnin he jaksoivat etsiä turhaan. Koko vihollisjoukkio oli kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen, ainoana todisteena heidän olemassa olostaan oli viisi venäläisrakenteista asetta. Aseiden liipasimet olivat vielä lämpimät. Muuta jälkeä ei sotilaista löytynyt. Lammio nuuhki ilmaa. Koko alue tuoksui raudalta ja kuolemalta, mutta ruumiita ei löytynyt mistään. Koko matka takaisin korsulle tuntui ikuisuudelta. Lammion niskavillat olivat pystyssä koko retken, aivan kuin häntä katsottaisiin. Mies käänteli silloin tällöin päätään hätäisesti, näkemättä mitään normaalista poikkeavaa. Loppuillaksi oli alueelle lähetty partioita varmuuden vuoksi. Ei tämä hyödytöntä ollut, sillä yksi nuorista sotamiehistä löysi kuin löysikin ryssän. Ryssän kengän jossa oli vielä jalka sisällä, oli kuin lopun miehen olisi repinyt pois valtava hai, sillä luu oli pirstaleina ja lihakset riekaleina. Kukaan komppaniassa ei nukkunut sinä yönä.

Viikko kului, ja monet unohtivat koko katoavien ryssien tapauksen, olivat vain iloisia että pääsivät mokomista eroon. Lammion olo ei helpottanut, katselluksi tullut olo oli tullut jäädäkseen jokainen ilta kun hän käveli ulkona. Upseeri harvoin enää edes uskalsi päästää Maurin ulos ollenkaan, peläten että koiraparasta tulisi seuraava löydetty ruumis. Ei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan mitä tulevaisuus on hänelle varannut. Syksy toi tullessaan kylmempiä ja pimeämpiä iltoja, ja kun Lammio oli tuomassa lastansa sisään nukkumaan, oli jo myöhä. Mauri kohotti korviaan ja katsoi pimeyteen. Upseerikin kuuli lähistöltä kuuluvan hiljaisen rapinan. Aivan kuin joku kävelisi pudonneiden syys lehtien päällä. Lammio varovasti kurotti kätensä sisälle ottaakseen lähimmän kiväärin käsiinsä, kunnes kuuli tutun äänen metsiköstä. ”Lammio? Oletko vielä hereillä? Majuri halusi puhua kanssasi” Upseeri vapautti henkäisyn jota ei ollut tajunnut pidättelevänsä. Kariluodon ääni toi mukanaan jotain tuttua ja turvallista. Päästettyään Maurin sisään korsuun, hän kääntyi ääntä kohti valmiina suuntaamaan kohti majurin tupaa, mutta ääni pysäytti hänet. ”Majuri on vielä varaston suunnilla tarkistamassa ruokavarastoja. Tuu ny” Lammio jäi paikoilleen. Tätä ennen ei hän ollut tarkemmin kuunnellut ääntä joka häntä luokseen kutsui, mutta nyt hän pani merkille jotain kummallista. Kariluoto ei voinut olla kovinkaan kaukana hänestä, mutta ääni kuulosti kaukaiselta ja melkein jopa hidastetulta. Aivan kuin tämä olisi jossain kaukaisuudessa. Ääni toisti viimeisimmän lauseensa uudestaan, mutta hitaammin, kuin kokeillen miten sanat kulkivat kielellä. Tämä kaikki muistutti enemmän Kariluodon äänen kaukaista kaikua kuin miestä itseään. Oliko hän sairastumassa? Ei flunssan saaminen rintamalla ollut mahdotonta. Lammio kääntyi takaisin äänen suuntaan ja otti reippaita askelia mutta pysähtyi taas. Hetkinen, hän muisti jotain. Majuri Sarastie oli aiemmin päivällä lähtenyt lottansa kanssa katselemaan uusia alokkaita lappeenrannan suunnille. Hän palaisi vasta huomenna lounaalle. Lammio siristeli silmiään, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan havaita jotain syyspimeydessä. Hän pystyi juuri ja juuri erottamaan jonkin muodon loputtomassa tummuudessa. Upseeri toivoi ettei olisi ikinä edes poistunut korsusta. Muoto jonka hän erotti seisoi neljällä jalalla, mutta oli aivan liian iso ollakseen hirvi. Pitkät, lähes maahan ulottuvat kädet liikahtelivat pimeydessä silloin tällöin, etsien tilaisuutta käydä uusimman ateriansa kimppuun. Häntä tuijotti takaisin kaksi pientä kirkkaan valkoista pistettä, kiiluen jossain otuksen pään yläpuolella. Lammion aivoilla kesti hetki tajuta minne asti oli onnistunut juoksemaan. Nyt silmien edessä oli tiukasti lukittu korsun ovi. Mauri kierteli isänsä hellästi täriseviä jalkoja ennen kun ne lopulta romahtivat alta. Tärkeästä ja kukkoilevasta upseerista ei jäänyt muuta kuin ihmisen muotoinen mytty lattialle kun kuukausien ajan kestäneet huonot yöunet vihdoin tekivät työnsä.

Upseerin onneksi, hänen ei tarvinnut nähdä tuota olentoa pitkään aikaan. Öisin katosta kuulunut hiljainen rapina loppui muutama viikko ennen ensilumia, ja jopa kylmiä väreitä aiheuttanut katsotuksi tulemisen tunne hiipui päivä päivältä pois. Syytä tälle kaikelle ei ollut selvästi havaittavissa, Lammio ei toisaalta halunnut edes tietää varmaksi. Ehkä oli parempi että koko tapaus hautautuisi lumeen talven tullen niin kuin kaikki muukin komppanian leirin ympärillä. Katsoi minne tahansa, silmät täyttyivät valkoisesta lumesta ja silloin tällöin teltan lämmöstä karanneista sotilaista. Hänen mielestään suomen luonto oli kaikkein kauneinpana juuri näin. Jopa yöllä oli huomattavan paljon helpompi nähdä minne kulki, niin paljon helpompi ettei Lammio edes viitsinyt aina ottanut mukaansa lyhtyä valaisemaan tietä takaisin korsun lämpöön. Oven pielessä kuitenkin kevyen tuulen tahdissa keinui toinen öljylamppu, sen valo olisi tarpeeksi kotiin löytöä varten. Tämän takia eräänä myöhäisen maaliskuun yönä, matkalla takaisin lapsensa luokse, upseeri näki jotain mitä ei olisi välttämättä halunnut. Lunta oli maassa enää vain ohut kerros mutta se oli tarpeeksi jotta Lammio näki kranaatin heiton päässä venäjäläisen sotilaan. Tämä oli yksin, ja tämä vilkuili ympärilleen umpi paniikissa. Mikä tuommoista noin paljon pystyi kauhistuttamaan? Vastaus ilmestyi paksun kuusen takaa, neljällä jalalla kulkevan olennon muodossa. Ei Lammio paljon enempää kuin olennon muodot pystynyt erottamaan, mutta sekin oli jo hänen mielenterveydelleen liikaa. Otus seisoi korkeana kaurismaisilla jaloillaan, mutta missä normaalilla sarvipäällä olisi pää, oli tällä jotain lähes ihmisen ylävartaloa muistuttavaa. Sillä oli ihmismäiset olkapäät, joihin kiinnitetyt kädet näyttivät vaihtelevan pituuttaan milloin sattui. Harteilla ei ihmisen päätä näkynyt, vaan sen paikalla oli jotain enemmän peuran kalloa muistuttavaa. Olento otti yllättävän nopeita askeleita venäläistä sotilasta kohti, ja avasi rintakehänsä päästyään aivan tämän taakse. Sen kylkiluut törröttivät epäluontoisesti vähän jokaiseen suuntaan, vaikuttaen siltä että ne lähtisivät milloin tahansa liikkeelle. Lammio piti päänsä matalana. Aivan kuin rintakehän luiden alla liikkuisi jotain. Käsiä, luiden alla piilostaan ilmestyi ihmisten käsiä. Mitä enemmän luut avautuivat, sitä enemmän noita raajoja olennon sisuksista tulvi ulos. Ne nostivat huutaen rukoilevan sotilaan aivan olennon suun eteen, valkoiset pisteet tutkien miehen kauhistuneita piirteitä. Ilman enempää varoituksia, tuo kita aukesi ja upotti terävät hampaansa saaliinsa olkaan. Luiden mureneminen ja avuttoman sotilaan kivun valitukset hukkuivat lumeen. Lammio ei voinut tehdä muuta kuin katsoa, kun peto söi ateriansa kokonaisena, jättäen jälkeensä vain pudonneen kiväärin. Aivan kuin koko sotilas ei olisi ikinä edes ollut olemassa. Otus nousi takajaloilleen ja näytti nuuhkivan ilmaa. Mitä se etsi? Lammio alkoi hitaasti liikkua poispäin ennen kun olisi myöhäistä paeta, mutta saamatta otettua askeltakaan, nuo pienet kirkkaat silmän pilkut katsoivat suoraan hänen. ”Lam…. Lamm… Lammas” ääni nosti upseerin niskakarvat pystyyn. Kutsu ei kuulostanut yhdeltä, vaan kymmeniltä eri miehiltä ja naisilta jotka yrittivät puhua samaan aikaan jostain kaukaa. Se kuulosteli sanoja kielellään, aivan kuin ei tietäisi miten puhua. Lammio ei jäänyt odottamaan kauempaa. Hän juoksi niin lujaa kuin hänen uupuneet jalat vain kantoivat, laukkaavien kavioiden ääni perässään. Helpotus iski mieheen kuin rekka, kun hän erotti korsun öljylampun pienen matkan päästä. Tämä helpotus oli lyhyt. Upseerin vasen jalka kompastui valkoiseen lumeen piiloutuneeseen puun juureen, lähettäen miehen pää edellä kohti kylmää maata. Johonkin otsan yläkulmaan osui kivi, ja Lammio menetti pian tajuntansa. Viimeinen asia jonka hän näki, oli jo tutuksi tullut kavio. Sitten kaikki pimeni.

Oli hankala tietää kuinka kauan hän oli ollut tajuttomana, sillä kun mies taas heräsi, yön pimeys edelleen hallitsi ympäröivää metsää. Lammio katsoi varovasti ympärilleen. Hän makasi korsun rappusilla, repussa kantamaansa mantteliin peiteltynä. Jopa miehen pään alle oli aseteltu kaikesta kovasta tyhjennetty reppu. Kummallista, oliko joku upseereista löytänyt hänet ja tuonut tänne? Mutta mikseivät he sitten olisi vieneet miestä sisälle asti? Ja mihin oli häntä jahdannut otus kadonnut? Lammion ympäristö tuotti enemmän kysymyksiä kuin se vastasi. Korsun oven edustalla ja sinne johtavalla tiellä oli useita sorkan jälkiä. Taivaalta pudonnut lumi oli osittain peittänyt ne alleen, mutta silti merkit olivat erotettavissa. Lammio nousi varovasti istumaan. Otsaa jomotti, ja vasen nilkka vihloi ikävästi mutta muuten hän oli kunnossa. Häntä ei oltu syöty, hänen kimppuun ei oltu hyökätty, ei edes kohdeltu huonosti. Oliko tuo olento asetellut hänet tähän? Mutta miksi ihmeessä? Kylmä viima sai upseerin tärisemään. Turha sitä oli ulos kylmään jäädä miettimään. Korsun sisäpuolella Mauri nukkui isänsä sängyn jalkopäässä rauhallisesti tuhisten. Näky sai kevyen hymyn kohoamaan miehen kasvoille, tämän asettuessaan itsekin petiinsä. Aamun ei saapuessaan tuonut vastauksia yhteenkään Lammion illalla esittämiinsä kysymyksiin. Kukaan upseereista eivät olleet liikuskelleet ulkona tuona yönä, eikä kukaan sotamiehistäkään ollut ilmaantunut. Saatuaan vain enemmän kysymyksiä mietittäväksi, Lammio päätti saada vastauksia mahdollisimman nopeasti. Yritys oli kuitenkin turhaa, otus ei ilmaantunut kertaakaan kuukausiin. Tämä muuttui eräänä kuumana toukokuun iltana. Ilta oli vielä nuori kun Lammio astui ulos upseereille varatusta saunasta, lähes tyhjä pullo konjakkia mukanaan. Muut upseerit olivat suunnanneet jo omiin oloihinsa, joten Lammio pystyi rauhassa katselemaan alkukesäistä auringon laskua. Housut hän oli jättänyt penkille saunahuoneen oven viereen. Ainoana ihmisenä rannalla tähän aikaan illasta, mies pystyi huoletta istuskelemaan pyyhkeellään ilman huolia vaatteiden puutteesta. Keväinen vesi muuttui keltaisesta haalean oranssiksi auringon vajotessa syvemmälle horisonttiin. Näkyä katseleva upseeri ei huomannut häntä lähestyviä ääniä, tai tämän taakseen ilmestyvää otusta. Lammio tajusi virheensä vasta nojattuaan taaksepäin, kun hänen hikistä selkäänsä vasten ilmestyi karkeaan karvaan peittynyt jalka. Upseeri katsoi ylöspäin, saaden nähtäväksi omalla tavallaan tutun kaurisrakenteisen kallon, kiiluvat valkoiset pilkut jotka katsoivat suoraan miehen silmiin. Lammion hengitys kulki lyhyinä paniikkisina jaksoina, mutta hän ei liikkunut. Oli hankala sanoa miksi, mutta jotain noissa pohjattomissa silmissä vaikutti enemmän lempeältä kuin vaaralliselta. Pitkät kädet hänen olallaan tuntuivat tuovansa omalla tavallaan turvaa. Olento astui rauhallisesti muutaman askeleen kauemmas miehestä, johtaen tämän kaatuvan selälleen. Lammio oli juuri nousemassa ylös, kunnes huomasi otuksen liikkuneen hänen jalkojensa eteen, tämän etujalat kevyesti miehen polvien korkeudelle asetettuna. Se kallisti päätään kysyvästi. Upseeri katsoi uutta tuttuaan kummastellen, ymmärtämättä mitä tämä halusi. Otuksen toinen käsi kosketti hänen kaluaan hellästi. Aivan. Missä muussa tahansa tilanteessa, Lammion vastaus olisi ollut äkäinen ei, mutta verenkierrossa kulkeva alkoholi sai ehdotuksen kuulostamaan enemmän kuin houkuttelevalta. Siitä oli jo aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi saanut. Hän pääsisi helposti tilanteesta pois jos olo tuntui pahalta. Hento puna nousi miehen kasvoilleen samalla kun tämä nyökkäsi. Mokoma punotus johtui selvästi vain auringosta, eikä todellakaan mistään muusta. Olento vajosi polvilleen ja laski päätään huomattavan lähelle Lammion miehuutta. Suusta kulkeutuva hengitys oli lämmin ja sai miehen värisemään. Tämän suu aukesi, paljastaen pikimustan kielen. Tuo uusi elin oli tavallista pidempi ja tästä tippui paksuja pisaroita samanväristä nestettä. Aluksi otus tyytyi kokeilemaan parinsa rajoja, nuollen pieniä ympyröitä toisen alavatsaan ja sisäpakaraan, liikkuen joka pyörähdyksellä lähemmäs upseerin enemmän yksityisiä alueita. Kokeeksi, tuo musteenvärinen kieli työntyi hellästi sisään Lammioon, vain muutaman millin kerrallaan. Valkoiset silmät katselivat miehen jokaista reaktiota, kuin tämä pitäisi silmällä että molemmilla on hyvät oltavat. Upseeri oli asettanut oikean kätensä suunsa eteen, ja upotti siihen hampaansa terävästi ollakseen päästämättä ääniä. Kun meno pysähtyi kesken aikojaan, Lammio katsoi otusta taas kerran ja nyökkäili nopeasti saadakseen tämän jatkamaan. Tuon suusta kasvava elin oli yllättävän paksu ja tämän sylki yllättävät liukasta ja kuumaa, se lähes poltteli hänen sisuksiaan. Olio vaihteli kulmaansa ja nopeuttaan, etsien tiettyä kasaa hermoja joka saisi toisen tulemaan hulluksi hyvästä tunteesta. Lammio päästi huuliltaan hävettävän kovaäänisen voihkaisun ja kaarsi selkäänsä. Kerran jo maalinsa löytänyt otus ei päästänyt saaliistaan helposti irti, vaan jatkoi eturauhasen kiusaamista. Upseerilta katosi ajantaju nopeammin kuin tämä uskaltaisi myöntää. Hän oli niin herkullisen lähellä, lantio liikkui jo itsestään, yrittäen saada lisää, kovempaa, nopeammin, aivan mitä vain. ”Ole kiltti” Lammion ääni oli hiljainen ja karhea, hän vain halusi tulla. Muutamaa osumaa myöhemmin, hän vihdoin laukesi äänekkäästi voihkien. Olennon kieli vetäytyi hänestä hitaasti, hävyttömän suuri määrä liukasta mustaa nestettä perässään. Lammio haukkoi henkeä, yrittäen parhaansa kasata itseään taas kerran. Tämä ei ollut mahdollisuus. Otus nousi takaisin jaloilleen, mutta lähtemisen siasta tämä asetti etujalkansa upseerin olkien yli. Tämä katsoi kumppaniaan taas kerran kysyvästi. Lammio oli aivan pihalla, kunnes katsoi olennon takajalkojen väliin. Hän nielaisi, totta kai tämäkin innostuisi tästä puuhasta, mutta pysyisikö upseeri perässä. ”Varovasti” mies sanoi hetken mietittyään. Otus päästi äänen joka oli jotain murahduksen ja kehräyksen väliltä, työntyessään varovasti takaisin sisään Lammioon. Hän voihkaisi. Kalu hänen sisällään oli kuten sen omistaja, ihmismäinen muttei kuitenkaan. Kärki kartiomainen, auttaen aivan liian ison miehuuden kulkua Lammion sisälmyksiin. Loppu osa kalusta koostui neljästä munan muotoisesta palasta, niiden venytys tuntui taivaalliselta. Kaikki tuntui lähes kivuliaalta, mutta sisään työntymisen tahti oli rauhallisen hellä. Lammio oli aivan täydellisen täynnä. Juureen asti ei hän toisen miehuutta voinut ottaa, se oli yksinkertaisesti hänelle liikaa. Otus liikkua edestakaisin edelleen hitain liikkein, venyttäen auki allaan olevaa upseeria varoivaisesti. Mies ei edes yrittänyt enää hiljentää huuliltaan kantautuvia ääniä, vaan antoi niiden kulkea vapaasti hänestä ulos. Otus nopeutti tahtiaan, valkoiset pilkut edelleen kiinni kumppanissaan. Kaikki tuntui liian hyvältä. Lammio oli laukeamisestaan vieläkin yliherkkä, mutta jotenkin hänen kalunsa taas seisoi kivikovana hänen vatsaansa vasten. Kauaa hän ei kestäisi, mutta ei vaikuttanut häntä naiva otuskaan kovin kauaa jaksavansa. Lammio lähestulkoon huusi lauetessaan toista kertaa lyhyessä ajassa, jääden pyyhkeelle haukkomaan henkeään. Hänen sisällällään olevan kalun tahti muuttui epätasaiseksi ja epätoivoiseksi. Liika nautinto teki kipeää mutta tuntui taivaallisen hyvältä. Murahdus kaikui olennon kallosta tämän tullessa syvälle kumppaniinsa. Se oli miehelle liikaa, ja hän nukahti siihen paikkaan, tuo tuntematon olento silti syvällä hänen sisällään. Olento vetäytyi ulos, jättäen jälkeensä monta paksua vanaa valkoista tahmaa, ja otti muutaman askeleen poispäin. Vasempaan olkaan asettunut käsi kurotti saunan penkille toista pyyhettä kohti, asetellen ruskean kankaan upseerin päälle. Lopuksi tämä vielä asettui makuulle miehen taakse, suojellen tätä kaikelta mahdolliselta. Siistiä voisi sitten myöhemmin.  
Nyt oli heidän aika levätä.


End file.
